marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jean Grey (Earth-616)
. Used continuously through ''(Uncanny) X-Men'' #66, Jean would use the Marvel Girl codename again from X-Factor #1 to X-Factor #70., Redd DayspringSee Cyclops and Phoenix mini-series, PhoenixOriginally used by the Phoenix Force in - while it was impersonating Jean. Jean herself later took on the codename Phoenix in The Adventures of Cyclops and Phoenix #4 which she continued to use until her apparent death in ., Red, Jeanie | Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Former and founding member of the X-Men, former member of X-Factor | Relatives = Charles, Malkin, Eleanor, Lady Grey (ancestors); John Grey (father, deceased); Elaine Grey (mother, deceased); Brian Grey (paternal uncle, deceased); Phyliss (maternal aunt, deceased); Roy Dennefer (maternal uncle, deceased); Sara Grey-Bailey (sister, deceased); Julia Grey (sister, deceased); Roger Grey (brother, deceased); Liam Grey (brother, deceased); Fred Harriman (in-law on father's side, deceased); Derry Campbell (nephew, deceased); Julian (nephew, deceased); Joey Bailey (nephew, deceased); Gailyn Bailey (niece, deceased); Bekka Wallis (niece, deceased); Mary-Margaret (niece, deceased); Kindra (niece, deceased); Terry Maguire (relative); Madelyne Pryor (clone); Paul Bailey (brother-in-law, status uncertain); Cyclops (husband); Cable (son by proxy, deceased); Stryfe (son's clone/son); Marvel Girl (alternate reality daughter); X-Man (alternate reality son); Havok (brother-in-law); Vulcan (brother-in-law, deceased); Jenskot (daughter-in-law, deceased); Hope Summers (daughter-in-law, deceased); Genesis (grandson, deceased); Mutant Messiah (adopted grand-daughter); Dark Mother, Clarity (alleged relatives) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = White Hot Room; former Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York State; X-Factor Complex, New York City; "Ship" | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 115 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = Unnaturally thin wrists and ankles, which she claims to compensate for with an extremely buff mind. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = White Phoenix of the Crown ; former Adventurer, teacher, student and fashion model | Education = Metro College | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Annandale-on-Hudson, New York | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = X-Men #1 | Quote = I'm always Jean. And I'm always the Phoenix. | Speaker = Phoenix | HistoryText = Early Years Jean Grey was the younger daughter of Professor John Grey of the History Department of Bard College in Annandale-on-Hudson, New York, and his wife Elaine. When Jean was ten years old, she was playing with her best friend Annie Richardson when Annie was hit by an automobile. The emotion that Jean felt as she held her dying friend awakened her own latent telepathic powers, and she experienced Annie's own emotions as she died. This traumatic event left Jean in a withdrawn and deeply depressed state. Moreover, Jean discovered that she could not control her newly awakened telepathic abilities, and had to isolate herself from other people to keep hold of her sanity. Finally, when Jean was eleven, a psychiatrist recommended to her parents that they consult a colleague of his, Professor Charles Xavier, who was secretly a mutant with telepathic abilities. Xavier explained to Jean, but not to her parents, that she was a mutant and he treated her for several years. Xavier used young Jean to calibrate his Cerebro machine. stated in During one particular session, an aspect of young Jean's mind reached out in the form of the Phoenix to touch young Scott Summer's mind in the State Home for Foundlings orphanage in Omaha, Nebraska as he slept. backstory During this time, Xavier erected psychic barriers in Jean's mind so that she would not be able to use her telepathic abilities until she had achieved the maturity necessary for dealing with them. Simultaneously, he taught her how to levitate and manipulate objects through psionic force when she developed telekinesis at the age of thirteen. stated in X-Men When Xavier judged that Jean had reached a certain level of mastery of her telekinetic power, he recommended to her parents that they enroll her in his newly established Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Unknown to Mr. and Mrs. Grey, this school served as a cover for the X-Men, a team of young superhuman mutants being trained by Xavier to combat the threats posed by other mutants who used their powers against humanity. Jean Grey was the first student to enroll, the first female to join the X-Men, and the fifth member to join the original X-Men, who consisted of Cyclops, Iceman, Angel, Beast and Jean who took on the codename Marvel Girl.''(Uncanny) X-Men'' #1 They remained together for several years. Shortly after she joined the team, Jean and Scott fell for each other, although neither told the other his or her true feelings for quite some timeJean starts flirting with Scott, and he reveals to the readers he is in love with Jean in . This state of affairs continues for quite some time.. Warren Worthington originally began an attempt to court her, but they finally openly admitted their love for each other on Bobby Drake's 16th birthday.There's some confusion on exactly when because it happens behind the scenes. places it immediately during or after , but in actuality melodrama about unrevealed feelings continues until , and the first time we actually see them as an admitted couple is . In the X-Men's first field mission, they battled Magneto. With the X-Men, she battled the Vanisher, the Blob, the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, Namor,Unus, and Lucifer. They journeyed to the Savage Land and later battled the Juggernaut, Dr. Bolivar Trask’s Sentinels, Mimic, Count Nefaria, and the Locust. Jean then left the the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters to attend Metro College. She returned to the X-Men to help battle the Factor Three, the Super-Adaptoid, The Warlock, Cobalt Man, Mole Man and Tyrannus, Mekano, Mutant Master, and Grotesk. When Xavier realized that he had to remain in isolation for an extended period of time in order to make preparations to thwart an attempted invasion of Earth by the alien Z'Nox, he released the psychic barriers preventing Jean from using her telepathic abilities. Jean's added maturity and her years of practice in using her telekinetic powers enabled her to use her telepathic abilities from that point onwards. Hence, with Xavier otherwise occupied (and believed dead!''(Uncanny) X-Men'' #42-64), she could use her own telepathic powers to aid the X-Men. While on a mission in space, Jean Grey was scanned by the Phoenix Force as it sensed her unlimited potential and touched her subconscious. - The X-Men eventually disbanded when they believed Xavier to have died, and all five members believed they could better help by working under the Federal Bureau of Investigation . Jean and Scott battled Quasimodo under the guise of Computo while he visited her at a new modeling job. The team would soon join together again against Mesmero and a robot Magneto - when dozens of latent mutants were summoned to San Francisco by them. The X-Men were able to destroy the organization from both outside and within. They then go on to battle Blastaar. , The Living Pharaoh, and Larry Trask and his Sentinels, Sunfire, stopped the invasion of the Z'Nox, and survived an angry Hulk. Following her captivity on Krakoa and rescue by the new X-Men, Marvel Girl and most of the other older X-Men decided to leave the group in order to lead their own lives , even though Wolverine stated that Jean was his reason for staying with the team starting another uneasy love triangle for Jean and Scott. Jean began living with Misty Knight. Scott chose to remain in the X-Men, however, and their continuing relationship kept her connected with the team. Phoenix Force It was her relationship with Scott that led to her being among those captured by Steven Lang's Sentinels and taken aboard Lang's space station, despite not being a member of the X-Men. - After defeating Lang, the X-Men had to escape back to Earth aboard a space shuttle during a solar radiation storm. The craft's pilot had to sit in an area without enough shielding to protect him or her from the lethal radiation. Marvel Girl volunteered to pilot, but while guiding the shuttle to Earth, the solar radiation finally proved to be too great for her to hold back any longer with her powers, and she began to succumb to the radiation's lethal effects. Jean did not die. The Phoenix Force responded to Jean's anguish and telepathic calls for help as she was dying aboard the space shuttle. It appeared before her, shaping it's form and consciousness after Jean's own.Related in . The Phoenix Force told her that she was dying, but that by taking the Phoenix Force's hand, she would gain her "heart's desire". What Jean most wanted was to save the lives of the X-Men and herself. She held onto the Phoenix Force's arm and fell into a coma-like state. Simultaneously, the Phoenix Force fully took on the form, memories, and personality of Jean Grey by absorbing a portion of her consciousness. The Phoenix Force used its powers to ensure the survival of the X-Men in their return to Earth and crash landing in Jamaica Bay off New York City. It was also responsible for casting Jean into a coma-like state and placing her within a cocoon-like construction, which rested for years at the bottom of Jamaica Bay while her injuries healed completely. Thus the Phoenix Force fulfilled its pledge to Jean. Following the crash landing in Jamaica Bay, the Phoenix Force took Jean's place as a member of the X-Men.Phoenix masqueraded as Jean Grey during - The Phoenix Force continued Jean's romance with Scott, healed the M'Kraan Crystal, ultimately corrupted into Dark Phoenix by Mastermind and the Hellfire Club, soared through the universe where she devoured an entire star and the five billion inhabitants of one of its planets, returned to Earth and threatened to kill everyone, battled with the Imperial Guard, and committed suicide on the moon.This is actually a change from the original Claremont-Byrne storyline that was proposed. Intending her to be depowered at the end of , John Byrne and Chris Claremont were over-ruled by editor-in-chief Jim Shooter, who was uncomfortable with a "mass murderer" going unpunished for her crimes. Thus Phoenix regained her powers in only to sacrifice herself.The Phoenix and Dark Phoenix stories have been repeatedly retconned. In the original story, it is Jean herself who becomes Phoenix, gets corrupted into Dark Phoenix, and sacrifices herself on the moon - choosing to die human rather than live as a god. While the original is better *as a story*, Jean's involvement had to be retconned in order to return Jean to life (for X-Factor Vol. 1) because Jim Shooter had declared that no one could bring her back unless they removed her culpability in the crimes committed by Dark Phoenix. After committing suicide on the moon as Dark Phoenix, the portion of Jean's consciousness that had bonded with the Phoenix force awoke in the afterlife (a realm later called the White Hot Room). Jean found herself on top of a floating tower in an outer space like realm wondering why she wasn't dead. Dressed in a White Phoenix outfit Jean wondered if there are three phases of the Phoenix: Green the Good, Red the Bad, and White to which she had not discovered the meaning to. Later Jean was approached by Death itself who manifested as a male cosmic construction worker. Death had Jean build towers in the afterlife to house the souls of Dark Phoenix's victims. Jean also relived the experience of the destruction of the D'Bari system from the point of view of the victims. Death told Jean Grey that she was destined to become the Phoenix to heal the M'Kraan Crystal and that if she and the Phoenix were not meant for each other then they would not have reached out for each other. Death told Jean that she was an avatar of the Phoenix because her "spirit" was "most closely carved" from the Phoenix. Death told her that her perceptions and imagination had influenced the Phoenix and that it belonged to her by right and would one day come to her children. Death instructed Jean to return to life to live and learn. After Dark Phoenix died on the moon, Jean and her Phoenix energies went to Jean's original body in the cocoon to return the "borrowed" portion of Jean's soul back to her body which was in suspended animation. Jean instinctively rejected the Phoenix and it wandered the globe lost. Eventually, it became attracted to Madelyne Pryor in Mister Sinister's lab since she was an exact genetic clone of Jean. The Phoenix Force searched for the next best thing, giving a spark of itself to Madelyne, granting her a life force and some of Jean's memories. Madelyne had been a failed experiment until she was brought to life by the portion of Jean's consciousness that had been borrowed by the Phoenix Force and a spark of the Phoenix Force which had been rejected by Jean's body while in the cocoon. X-Factor Many months after Phoenix's death, the Avengers found Jean's pod beneath Jamaica Bay and brought it to the Fantastic Four for study. Jean released herself from the pod, at first unable to remember her encounter with the Phoenix Force, but with the help of the Avengers and Fantastic Four she remembered what happened. As a result of her harrowing experiences, Jean had lost her telepathic powers, but the strength of her telekinetic powers had greatly increased. Jean was reunited with her fellow founding X-Men member, Angel. She was greatly disturbed to learn of the current wave of anti-mutant sentiment in the country, Xavier's recent disappearance, and the fact that the then current X-Men were now working alongside Magneto, the original X-Men's greatest foe.Since , Jean first learns in After meeting with Scott, Jean decided that they should do something about the current situation of mutants as the X-Men had strayed from Xavier's dream. The five friends founded a new organization to help other superhuman mutants, X-Factor, who posed as mutant hunters but in reality were trying to help their genetic brethren . While Jean had been in suspended animation, Scott had married Madelyne and had a son, Nathan Christopher Charles Summers . At first, Scott tried to keep his marriage from Jean, but it was eventually made apparent. Warren used this fact to once again try to spark a relationship with Jean. With X-Factor, Jean battled the Alliance of Evil, the Freedom Force, Apocalypse's Horsemen, and the Marauders. Jean comforted Warren after his wings were were pinned to the wall by the Marauder Harpoon. His wings were severely injured to the point that amputation was necessary for him to live and Scott and Jean frequently visited him in the hospital. Jean learned that her sister Sara began talking on behalf of mutants in her absence. Jean and Scott went to check on her, fearing for her safety. Upon arriving, the house exploded with Jean saving Scott in a telekinetic bubble. It was later learned that Sara had been murdered by mutant-hating fanatics, likely acting on orders from Cameron Hodge, college roommate to Warren, director of public relations for X-Factor, and mutant hating leader of the Right. After learning that Scott had abandoned his family to join X-Factor, Jean suggested that he'd go home to check on them. After beginning to fear for their safety and feeling bad about abandoning his family, Scott went back to Alaska to look for them. They were nowhere to be found and there was no record of her or the baby left in existence, as Sinister had kidnapped the baby, ordered Madelyne's death, and erased their existence attempting to eliminate Madelyne in order to contain the truth behind her creation.revealed in . After being tricked by Cameron Hodge into believing that Jean, Phoenix, and Madelyne were one and the same, Scott battled Jean and removed his visor in front of her only to have Leech save him from destroying her by draining Scott optic blast . After battling Cameron Hodge's the Right, Scott saw video footage of Madelyne and the X-Men sacrificing themselves in Dallas, Texas, and he and Jean began the search for his son . With clues from Destiny of the Freedom Force, Jean and Scott returned to his orphanage to battle Nanny and Orphan-Maker for his son, only to have demons make-off with him. She also recognized her niece and nephew in their captivity, but could not rescue them as well . After learning the truth of her existence from Sinister, the demons S'ym and N'Astirh corrupted Madelyne's feelings of self-despair, transforming her into the Goblyn Queen. After fighting countless demons, X-Factor searched for baby Christopher. Madelyne blamed Scott and Jean for the misery in her life. Returning to her Madelyne form before the arrival of the X-Men made it appear X-Factor was trying to steal baby Christopher. A battle ensued until the Goblyn Queen's plan to sacrifice her child to open a portal to Limbo was revealed. - , - Pryor and Grey fought one-on-one, with Madelyne unleashing a psionic force intending to destroy both herself and her opponents. Madelyne locked herself, Christopher, and Jean inside a large telekinetic bubble with her. Both the X-Men and X-Factor's combined efforts proved to be futile in an effort to break through her psionic barrier. Jean would have succumbed were it not for the Phoenix leaving Madelyne at that time and returning to Jean. Jean was able to resist and, as Madelyne died, Jean recovered the part of her soul the Phoenix Force had mistakenly given to Madelyne , but managed to keep it mostly suppressed until she was able to expel it while helping the Chosen, Rejects, and Beginagains fight off a Celestial on a space mission. Scott pursued a romance with Jean, reclaiming his son. She later battled the Orphan-Maker and Nanny again and rescued her niece and nephew, which she left in the care of her parents. She returned home to battle the Ravens and later helped Sean Cassidy and Forge search for the X-Men, which increased her nostalgia for the X-Men. - At this time, Scott proposed to Jean only to be denied. Together, the X-Men, X-Factor, and New Mutants battled an immortal Cameron Hodge. - , - , - Later, Apocalypse infected baby Christopher with a techno-organic virus . Although Jean helped save Scott's son through the combined strength of Christopher, Scott, and herself and defeated Apocalypse, they were unable to save his son from the fatal infection. They had to allow a member of the Clan Askani to transport Christopher two millennia into the future where he could be cured, where it had been foreseen that he would deliver the world from Apocalypse's clutches . Jean's telepathy eventually returned while battling the villainous Psynapse. Return to the X-Men Xavier's psionic enemy, Shadow King, returned to combat the X-Men - and X-Factor rushed to assist . After his defeat, X-Factor was disbanded and Jean and the other members rejoined the X-Men. Jean was placed on the Gold Team, led by Storm. During this time, she no longer went by a codename, instead being referred to by her full name, Jean Grey. Jean was forced to deal with fellow teammate, Psylocke's, constant flirtation with Scott while operating on another team. Their first mission together at the Hellfire Club ended badly with the death of all the Hellions and resulting in a coma for Jean and Emma Frost The team returned to the mansion with the bodies of Jean and Emma. On the jet, Xavier realized that Jean had somehow transferred her psyche into the body of Emma. After waking in Emma's body, Jean battled Trevor Fitzroy with an amazing amount of telekinesis. The X-Men rescued her and she was returned to her body. The team then journeyed to a void to rescue former Cosmonaut Mikhail Rasputin (Colossus' reality-warping mutant brother) from the Triumvirate. Soon after, the X-Men returned to the Morlock Tunnels to stop a young mutant Brain Cell from mentally influencing the Morlocks to incite chaos. Attempting to save human casualties, Jean was forced to kill the Morlock MeMe by switching his mind off. After the battle, Warren made his way back to the spot where his wings had been injured and began to believe he was going mad until Jean scolded him. She said that he was simply looking for an out for all of his destructive behavior, but Apocalypse was not to blame, he had simply given Warren the tools to destroy his own life. She then stated that Apocalypse took one night from him and what he did with the rest of his life was up to him. X-Cutioner's Song Mister Sinister, disguised as Apocalypse, returned and sent Caliban, a former X-Factor member turned Horsemen of Apocalypse, to kidnap Jean and Scott at Harry's Hideaway for Stryfe , a madman and rival to Cable, in exchange for a canister containing a genetic matrix he was told contained Summers' family genetic material. At that same time, Stryfe shot Professor Xavier with a bullet that infected him with the Techno-Organic Virus while dressed as Cable. Torturing Jean and Scott on Apocalypse's old moon base, Stryfe claimed that he was Nathan returned from the future after being abandoned. He revealed his face and he and Cable look exactly alike. Apocalypse cured Xavier of the virus and in the final battle on the lunar surface of the moon, Cable and Stryfe seemingly vanished. After battling the Acolytes, Jean offered comfort to fellow teammate Jubilee after the death of Illyana Rasputin. Jean then traveled to Forge's Eagle Plaza to enlist his help in the quest to cure the Legacy Virus. Colossus finally lost control after the death of his sister and constant battling of the same villains and Bobby and Warren were forced to hold him back from beating Trevor Fitzroy to death until Jean stepped-in and calmed him. Jean finally confronted Pyslocke on her constant disrespect for her relationship with Scott, demanding to know if Scott was cheating on her. Psylocke then used her psi-knife on Jean, rendering her unconscious. Their confrontation was interrupted by the arrival of Kwannon, who informed everyone that Pyslocke had been influenced by her darker persona. Fatal Attractions After a brief attack by a super-powered, recently returned Magneto at Illyana Rasputin's funeral, Jean was only of the original X-Men that Xavier asked to accompany him to Avalon, due to the fact that he was using a tremendous amount of psi-energy to power a Shi'ar suite that enabled him to walk. Xavier had grown fed-up with the constant battling between himself and Magneto and decided to take the fight to him and use Magneto’s own memories to weaken him, to which Jean expressly protested. She disagreed with Xavier’s attempt to beat Magneto at his own game of using mutant powers against others. While engaged in battle with the X-Men, her distraction of Xavier gave Magneto the chance to retaliate for Wolverine slashing at his stomach by ripping the adamantium from his bones. In the Blackbird on the way back to the mansion, Jean was unable to stay in Logan’s mind, believing that she was invading his personal memories. Her telekinesis was taxed when the hull began to tear upon reentry. She was sucked through a hole in the hull, but rescued by non other than a recovered Wolverine. Fathers and Sons Jean next battled a resurrected, Phalanx-assimilated Cameron Hodge with Warren and aided the Avengers in rescuing Quicksilver's daughter, Luna, Jean and Scott heard that Cable had returned and was being controlled by Stryfe from Domino. Scott, Jean, and Xavier left to help with Stryfe's android Zero. Through the combined efforts of Cable's son, Tyler Dayspring, Professor Xavier, Jean, and a member of the Clan Askani, Stryfe was informed that he was a clone and that Cable was in fact the original Nathan Christopher Charles Summers and he expelled himself from Cable's mind. Finally fed-up with Xavier's decision to allow Sabretooth asylum at the mansion, Jean asked senior members to meet at Harry's Hideaway to discuss it and confronted Xavier about his carelessness. Jean was asked to give Sabretooth his "glow", a mental sensation that abated his blood-lust, and after abusing him, she refused him his "treatment" and stated that he would have to tough it out himself. While on Thanksgiving, Jean finally proposed to Scott. Marriage Scott and Jean married. , Scott proposed but Jean turned him down. , Jean then proposed to Scott. X-Men Vol 2 #30, Jean and Scott married. During their honeymoon, however, their spirits were transported two millennia into an alternate future and were placed in new bodies by the Askani cult.Cyclops and Phoenix mini-series Their leader, Rachel Summers, was the daughter of the Scott and Jean Summers of an alternate reality. As Slym and Redd Dayspring, Scott and Jean spent twelve years in that future time, raising baby Christopher, or Nathan Dayspring as he was then called (the son of Scott and Madelyne who had earlier been brought to the future). Eventually, Jean and Scott returned to their own time and bodies, leaving Nathan in the future to become the heroic warrior Cable. In Rachel's honor, Jean adopted the name Phoenix when she returned to the X-Men. Since then she developed a stronger relationship with Cable. Jean and Scott returned in time to aid Nick Fury with an out of control mutant Sunset Grace and defeat the Phalanx and an assimilated Stephen Lang and Cameron Hodge , with Cable and Wolverine, at which time Cable secretly learned that she was Redd when they fought the Phalanx on the Astral Plane. Onslaught Jean was confronted by Onslaught, who claimed he could give her the power of the Phoenix Force once again and showed her Xavier's hidden memories, including an attraction for her. Juggernaut then confronted her, and the two went to the Z'Nox chamber to try and unlock Onslaught's identity with the chamber shielding them from detection. Her attempts to warn the other X-Men caused Onslaught to 'muzzle' her, and she returned to the Z'Nox chamber to deliver the infamous warning that Bishop saw in his future . Zero Tolerance During Operation: Zero Tolerance, Cyclops was implanted with a 'nano-bomb.' Phoenix strained herself considerably using her telekinesis to protect her husband long enough until surgery could be done to remove it. Needing time to recover, Scott and Jean temporarily retired to Alaska. While training, Jean began wearing a costume similar to the one the Phoenix Force incarnation of her wore and seemed to be manifesting the fire bird effect with her telekinesis. While this worried Scott, Jean reassured him that she was well and simply training herself. Apocalypse At the dawn of the new millennium, the mutant warlord Apocalypse captured the Twelve: powerful mutants who would determine the fate of their kind, including Cyclops and Phoenix. They were wired to a machine that would channel their awesome energies into Apocalypse, allowing him to absorb the body of X-Man, a time-tossed teenager possessed of vast telepathic and telekinetic power, and ascend to a state of cosmic awareness. As his teammates fell around him, a powerless Scott shoved X-Man out of Apocalypse's draining circuit, merging with the would-be conqueror to create a new evil entity. Phoenix detected Scott's psyche inside Apocalypse and prevented the X-Men from destroying him. However, he was presumed dead by most of his teammates. Only Jean and Cable refused to believe Scott had perished. Investigating rumors that he was alive, Phoenix and Cable found Cyclops struggling to reassert his mind over Apocalypse's psyche. Phoenix exorcised the warlord from Cyclops and Cable shattered his essence. Thanks to the support of his wife and adopted family, Scott was able to shake off the devastating effects of his merger with Apocalypse and rejoin the X-Men. Power Switch Jean Grey-Summers revisited her experience as White Phoenix interacting with Death when the machine Prosh recruited her and some others for a special mission to fight The Stranger. A part of the mission included revisiting key moments in their past to learn new insights. As Jean Grey-Summers awoke in the afterlife in the White and Gold Phoenix costume, Death greeted her. In order to help her after the Psi-War, Phoenix and Psylocke switched powers. Phoenix lost her telekinesis but her telepathy increased greatly. Phoenix began to manifest "Phoenix raptors" that represented her telepathic powers "honed to their sharpest edge". As a result of the power switch, Phoenix temporarily displayed a shadow astral form with a Phoenix symbol over her right eye , Rachel Summers currently uses this imagery.. Phoenix would later be recruited by Prosh for a special mission where she would use the Phoenix Force to touch and talk to the cosmic being known as Eternity. Jean was also forced to relive various moments from her past such as piloting the shuttle, being in the cocoon, the moment Phoenix died, and meeting Death in the afterlife. He explained that she was one of the few people he had done this twice for except with her the first time and second time had been the same time, even though the first time was technically with the Phoenix. He reiterates that she and the Phoenix chose each other. He told Jean that she hungered for power when she touched the Phoenix. Death explained that her hunger scared the fundamental forces of the universe because she was a human mutant with unlimited potential for growth. One day those like her could grow to replace the fundamental forces of the universe . After undergoing a Secondary Mutation, her telekinesis returned as well. New X-Men The Xavier Institute opened its doors to students once more, with Jean Grey-Summers becoming Headmistress of the school for a short time. When the U-Men attacked the school, students aided Phoenix in repelling their attack while she once again manifested the Phoenix raptor. During Cassandra Nova's daring attack on the Shi'ar Empire and subsequent assault on the Xavier Institute, Phoenix used Cerebra to splinter Charles Xavier's mind into every mutant on Earth. The trap worked as when Cassandra (in Xavier's body) activated Cerebro, Xavier reclaimed his body. The Phoenix Force started to appear as another personality within Jean, even having a conversation with Xavier on it's role in events to come. The rift formed between Jean and her husband after his possession by Apocalypse got worse, and it began to be filled by Emma; what started as therapy became a telepathic affair with Cyclops. Tipped off by the Stepford Cuckoos, Phoenix rampaged through Emma's mind. Immediately after, Emma was shot while in her organic diamond form by the Cuckoo Esme and shattered all over the mansion's kitchen. Phoenix saw through the Cuckoos lies, and repaired Emma at the molecular level displaying incredible telekinetic power. The X-Man Xorn was revealed to be a traitor who claimed to be Magneto. Tricked by the Magneto impostor, Phoenix and Wolverine ended up trapped on Asteroid M drifting closer to the Sun. Dying, Wolverine killed Jean and awoke the Phoenix Force within her. Using her incredible powers, Phoenix returned with Logan to New York City to face "Magneto". Defeated, his last act was to give Phoenix a stroke on the planetary level . It is later implied he killed her under 'orders' from the sentient RNA Sublime.. Dying in Scott's arms, she urged him to live on. Phoenix Endsong The Phoenix Force was reconstituted before its time and was assaulted by a Shi'ar warship, splintering a great deal of its power across the galaxy. The Force arrived on Earth, discovered that Jean's body was dead, and proceeded to forcibly resurrect her. Something went terribly wrong, however, and the Phoenix Force went insane - once again becoming the Dark Phoenix. Jean's attempts to regain control of the Phoenix Force were complicated by the interventions of the X-Men, who wanted to contain the Phoenix Force, Quentin Quire, who wanted to make use of the Phoenix Force to resurrect Sophie, and the Shi'ar who wanted her dead. Jean finally wrested control of the Phoenix Force back with the revelation that she and it were one and the same ("I am you") , and the Phoenix was restored to sanity via the emotional support of friends and family telepathically conveyed to Jean. In its bid to eliminate the Phoenix, however, the Shi'ar warship generated a singularity above the North Pole whose event horizon annihilated everyone there. Finding herself alone with Cyclops somewhere else, Scott gave her advice which let her undo the damage done by the singularity, and thus save the X-Men. Jean returned to the White Hot Room to begin the task of finding the missing fragments of the Phoenix Force that still remained scattered through space . | Powers = By birth, Jean is a powerful telepathic and telekinetic mutant. She is also the favored avatar of the Phoenix Force, and while acting as its avatar she is one of the most powerful Cosmic entities in the 616-universe. Initially, Jean's powers were simply restricted to telekinesis, and even lifting her own weight quickly tired her. With training her telekinesis improved, but it wasn't until after she was released from the stasis chamber she was placed in by the Phoenix Force that her telekinesis really started to become powerful. Jean's telepathy was suppressed at a young age by Charles Xavier after she connected with her dying friend, Annie Richardson. Later, Xavier released these mental blocks for a more mature Jean.Implied in , explicitly revealed to have happened earlier in She again lost telepathy following her release from the Phoenix egg, only to regain it after battling Psynapse with X-Factor. By herself, she is a strong telepath but notably weaker than the likes of Charles Xavier or the Shadow King. While accessing the Phoenix Force, however, Jean's telepathy and telekinesis are heightened to an incredible degree. In addition, the Phoenix Force allows her to travel unaided in the vacuum of space and cross interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. The Phoenix Force also allows her to manifest flames while using her powers, often in the shape of a fiery raptor. Telepathy'''Intermittently, starting in : She can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals. The range at which she can perform these feats is greatly increased while she is accessing the Phoenix Force. She has demonstrated the following specialized uses: *Telepathic Defense: She can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways. **Telepathic Cloak: She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psis may notice and 'see' through this ability. **Cloak Mind: Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. **Psionic Shield: Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. *Telepathic Illusions: She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring . **Telepathic Camouflage: She can alter the apparent physical appearance of herself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people she is camouflaging , . *Telepathic Manipulation: She can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. **Mind Control: She can control the thoughts and actions of others . **Mind Possession: She can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own . **Personality Alteration: She can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely . **Mental Paralysis: She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis , . **Mental Amnesia: She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia , . **Mind Transferal: She can transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body could be somehow killed , #282. **Heal Trauma: The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a persons brain . **Mental Sedating: Can telepathically "sedate" her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to "sedate" them. **Neural Jumpstart: She can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, she could increase another mutants powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary . **Dilate Power: Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers , . *Mind Link: Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *Psionic Blasts: She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *Astral Projection: She can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others , . *Mental Detection: She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being . *Psionic Firebird: She can manifest her telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. , , '''Telekinesis: telekinetic abilities enable her to levitate herself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. While she has access to the Phoenix Force, she is able to manipulate matter and energy on a sub-atomic scale using her telekinesis. Phoenix Force Avatar: As the favored avatar of the Phoenix Force, Jean may greatly increase her powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unbornAs revealed in Excalibur Vol 1 by Galactus. specific citation needed.. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers: *''Interstellar Travel: A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light *Cosmic Pyrokinesis: Jean, while acting as a Phoenix Force avatar, can create 'cosmic' flames under any conditions. These flames do not require oxygen to burn, and burn so intensely that matter is consumed without by-products such as ash. Jean has perfect control over these flames, and they only consume what she wills. Typically they manifest as a raptor or part of a raptor such as a claw. It is unclear whether these flames are a Phoenix-fueled extension of her telekinesis or a more general property of the Phoenix Force. It is certainly true that the cosmic flames are literal punctuation to the Phoenix's purpose to 'burn away what doesn't work.' *Telekinetic Sensitivity: That lets her feel the texture of objects she has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which she has a telekinetic “hold” upon are similarly composed. , ]] *Resurrection: The Phoenix Force can resurrect others after they have died. It is unknown if factors such as time since death have an effect on the ability to successfully resurrect a person, nor is it clear how the Phoenix calls back the soul of a person to their body. , , , , , , . It has been suggested that she can resurrect others as well by reconstructing and repairing their bodies at a molecular level. Documentation is needed. It is unclear how Phoenix recalls the spirit of the departed in these cases, if such an act is possible. *Immortality: Jean and the Phoenix Force are one-and-the-same entity at some fundamental level, and as such Jean can never truly die. Upon the death of her corporeal form, Jean spends time in the White Hot Room doing 'Phoenix work'. The Phoenix Force can also restore Jean's body to life, although there appears to be some unknown limitation to how quickly it can successfully accomplish this following her death. *Temporal Manipulation: While acting as the Phoenix Force, Jean can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect her actions will have. It may be the case that time as a concept doesn't apply to the White Hot Room.See the Here Comes Tomorrow storyline in New X-Men, specific citation needed | Abilities = Phoenix excels in astral combat. She maintained a psychic link to Cyclops for a number of years. She possessed the memories of the Phoenix duplicate of her as well as those of Madelyne Pryor-Summers, her clone, and is thus an expert pilot. Jean has shown some proficiency in hand-to-hand, non-psionic combat; the extent of this is unknown as she prefers to utilize her telekinesis and telepathy during battle. She has a college education from Metro College. | Strength = Phoenix possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. However, some incarnations of Phoenix, including atleast the first appearance of Dark Phoenix at the Hellfire club, possessed superstrength sufficient to lift over 100 tons physically. X-Men series 1 trading cards of 1992 Phoenix demonstrated the upper-limit of her kinetic strength by grasping multiple components (the strewn rubble of a Genoshan school), which, according to Hank McCoy, weighed anywhere up to 50 tons. From this display it can be theorized that Phoenix's maximum telekinetic load without the use of the phoenix force is 50 tons. | Equipment = Mini-Cerebro. | Transportation = X-Men Blackbird, formerly X-Men Stratojet, Sentinel Air Transport, X-Factor Plane. | Weapons = | OtherMedia = * Jean Grey of the Films, X-Men: The Official Game * Jean Grey of X-Men: The Animated Series * Jean Grey of X-Men: Evolution * Jean Grey of X-Men: Next Dimension, X-Men: Mutant Academy * Jean Grey of X-Men Legends * Jean Grey of X-Men II: The Fall of the Mutants * Jean Grey of the X-Men: Gamemaster's Legacy * Jean Grey of Marvel: Ultimate Alliance * Beatriz Grey of the Amalgaverse * Phoenix is a supporting character in ''X-Men (Sega video game). | Notes = * Following M-Day, when most mutants were left depowered and no mutant births seemed possible, a mutant baby was born in Cooperstown, Alaska, temporarily damaging Cerebra when it detected the child. She bore a resemblance to Jean and when Cyclops held her before giving her to Cable, the baby grasped a locket Cyclops wore that contained a picture of him and Jean, hitning at a relation between the two. * Recently, Rachel and Korvus' Phoenix powers disappeared. Also, while trapped in a mental illusion of Lady Mastermind, Emma met Jean in her mindscape, who freed her, enabling her to fight back. During the Sisterhood attack Madelyne Pryor took a small lock of Jean's hair that Logan had been keeping. * In ''Secret Invasion'' #4 Phoenix appeared in her Green Phoenix costume, among several heroes rescued from a downed Skrull ship. It seemed that they came from the glory of the 1970's era. Phoenix and Beast from the Skrull ship were killed, and reverted to their Skrull forms upon their death. | Trivia = * Jean's resemblance to Rose may have affected Wolverine's attraction to her. * Although against the X-Men's ideals, Phoenix has killed enemies before: Prism and MeMe, although Prism's destruction was accidental. | CustomSection2 = Related Articles | CustomText2 = * X-Men * X-Factor * Cyclops (Scott Summers) * Phoenix Force * Madelyne Pryor | Wikipedia = Jean Grey | Comicvine = jean-grey/29-3552/ | Links = * Jean Grey article at Memory Beta, the licensed Star Trek Wikia. }} Category:X-Men members Category:X-Factor members Category:Telepaths Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Telekinesis Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Power Amplification Category:Power Negation Category:Power Sensing Category:Illusionists Category:Flight Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Summers Family Category:Grey Family Category:Phoenix Force Category:Twelve members